Half-Mario 3
Half-Mario 3 is the Third game in the Half-Mario series of Shames. like every Half-Mario Shame except Half-Mario, It's in 3d on Xbox! Yay! Nobody knows why it's still on Microsoft like that, and he doesn't care, but the design of Half-Mario 3 shifted this game's focus to competitive multiplayer action. Gameplay Half-Mario 3 was designed as an arena FPS, with head-to-head multiplayer deathmatches being the primary focus of the game. Players are spawned at random points across one of many maps and battle each other in an all out free-for-all. To acquire weapons and ammunition (as well as health and energy), players must search the map for various caches of them. Players get point (Frags) by killing other players. The player with the most frags at the end of a match wins that match. If a player has the same amount of frags as another player, but a higher number of deaths than the other player, the player with more deaths will be ranked lower. Playable Characters Gordon Freeman Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Sonic Weegee Maleo Barney Calhoun Tails (NOTE: He is slow as dirt) Knuckles (NOTE: Walls are Sticky when playing as him) new mario(NOTE:he cannot move beacuse he is break dancing every second) Fart(note:this is basically god mode) Controls Items Shell Shop Weapons #'Crowbar: '''The same old weapon we know and love from two HMs. Use it to play whack-a-mole with Other Players. #'Glock 17: The most basic ranged weapon. Accurate and with average stopping power, this 9mm pistol is unique in that it can be fired underwater. Standard issue with all Black Mesa Security Guards, ammunition is always plentiful. #.357 Magnum (HM1 Version): Powerful and accurate with a slow rate of fire. Ammunition is also somewhat scarce, however it will often kill any player with one shot. #'MP5: '''Fully automatic with poor stopping power and accuracy, but high magazine capacity and rate of fire. Equipped with a grenade launcher. Standard issue with all HECU troops. It shares ammunition with the Glock 17. #'Chaingun: A rapid-fire weapon that works wonders against armored players. Individual bullets do about as much damage as the Pistol. Normally the Chaingun isn't very accurate, but there is a glitch that enables near-perfect accuracy. Instead of holding the fire button, simply tap it once to shoot off a 2-bullet burst. With good enough timing, you can keep tapping the fire button and be able to pick off foes from great distances using your new "chain sniper-rifle." #'SPAS-12: '''Powerful at close range, but has a slow rate of fire and long reload time. Also comes with the ability to fire two shells at once, thus killing enemies more quickly. Issued to certain HECU soldiers. #'MP7': The MP7 is a respectable little submachine gun with a high rate of fire but fairly low level of damage. To make up for that it also has a grenade launcher alternate fire that can be very useful in tight situations. #'Bowser's stinky breath''' #'Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle': Using the omnipresent Combine pulse technology, the Combine Assault Rifle does devastating amounts of damage quickly, at the expense of ammunition at a high rate. The alternate fire shoots a plasma ball that bounces around like a giant rubber ball, killing anything it touches outright (with the exception of some of the larger foes). #'RPG (HM1 Version): '''Extremely powerful, but must be reloaded after each shot. Alternate fire activates/deactivates a laser sight; with the laser sight active, the rockets will track the laser to its target, making it useful for taking down helicopters and other flying vehicles or long-range enemies. Similar to the Glock 17 and Crossbow, it can be fired underwater but the rocket becomes much slower. #'Crossbow (HM2 Version): 'The new crossbow is a sniper's dream. It fires a piece of heated rebar over a long distance, and can be used to pin people to wall. It is a one shot one kill weapon against all but the heavy armored player. #'Gluon Gun: 'This experimental weapon, named by its creator, fires out a beam of concentrated energy that disrupts its target's molecules. It looks and operates similarly to the proton pack used by the characters in the movie ''Mario Head Busters. #'''Gravity Gun: '''The greatest weapon ever made. The gravity gun can be used to interact with almost every non-organic object in the game. It turns barrels and propane tanks into bludgeons of death, and makes retrieving weapons, health and ammunition easy as hell. # Sniper Rifle # Flare Gun # XM29 OICW # AK-47 # Gauss Gun: An experimental, highly unstable weapon. One of the most important abilities is that it can shoot through walls, making it so that you can't take cover against it. The gauss's primary fire shoots out tiny spurts that are only effective in close to medium range due to its erratic spread. You can charge up the gauss by holding down alternate fire; the longer you charge it up, the stronger it gets. The longer you charge it up is directly proportional to the thickness of the wall you can shoot through. Lookout campers, retribution has come. # Breakdance gun:the weakest wepon and very useless,it makes people breakdance forever so probably isny so useless Story Unlike the last two Half Mario games, This one is Deathmatch based. Mario gets Bored after playing HM Games over and over again and Decided to have an tournament where weapons from last two Half Mario Games And Fast paced Action are all mixed up. Other Characters Hear Mario's Voice, and they join for the Flagging Action. Category:Shames Category:Best Shames